


Javi vs 哈比(Habi) (bilingual-Chinese & English)

by small sticker (tifho)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifho/pseuds/small%20sticker
Summary: "有聽說嗎?Pooh戀愛了?""嘩?終於有進一步了，JAVI主動?或者pooh?""不知道，但應該是JAVI吧。Pooh要主動早已行動了。"---------------------------------------------------------"Have you heard that Pooh is in love?""What? That's great! Finally, Javi pursued pooh? Or Pooh stepped over?""I don't know. But it should be Javi. Otherwise, Pooh chased Javi a long time ago.”





	1. Chinese Version - Javi VS 哈比

**Author's Note:**

> 首先感謝MinnieRoss喜歡這文，並用google translate 把此文看完。太感動了! 她(他?) 希望可以有英文版本，因此我努力地把這文翻成英文版本。本來已經文筆非常差，現在更要用非母語+爛英語來寫文，真心要命。但算是完成了吧。感動更感謝MinnieRoss讓我有這個機會!!!! Thank you very much! 希望大家多多包涵我的爛英文!!  
> 我想大家都明白這一對同場的機會越來越少，近日更有人希望我接受現實。我是很接受的，所以我現在淡出群，活在虛幻中。現在才真心體會到"除非你是我，才可與我常在，一個人從鏡內發展恩愛。除非你是我才可晝夜同在，戀不來從厭倦裡面偷取恨愛"  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Firstly, I would like to thanks MinnieRoss like this fic. I am surprised that she use google translate to read my work. Thus, I promise to translate it into English. But please forgive me for my poor English and grammar as English is not my native language. I try my best. Chapter 2 is an English version. If interested, please go to chapter 2. If you understand Chinese, please go to Chapter 1. Thank you very much!

"有聽說嗎?Pooh戀愛了?"

"嘩?終於有進一步了，JAVI主動?或者pooh?"

"不知道，但應該是JAVI吧。Pooh要主動早已行動了。"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

不知那一天，TCC俱樂部傳出了JAVI和柚子戀愛了的消息。然而，當事人哈比，卻一臉茫然，想著"ME?沒有啊?"，我沒有和YUZU在一起啊?

大家看到哈比那無辜臉，都不已為然說"你不要隱瞞了，全俱樂部都知道，羽生為了你而來，不是喜歡你，是什麼?"

"沒有啊，YUZU是為了我的4S而來。我們沒有在一起。"當哈比極力抗辯時，柚子和一男子有說有笑地一起推開了TCC的大門，然後換上冰鞋，踏進了RINK。完全沒有發現旁人一樣。

眾人目瞪口呆地看著他們的舉動，然後終於醒覺在TCC中，不只一位JAVI。大家此刻都凝望著不在RINK上的哈比，遺憾地說"還以為你終於明白POOH的心意....可惜了。"

哈比從來沒有想到在18歲來到TCC的柚子，是喜歡他。每次柚子都說「我是為了哈比而到加拿大訓練」時，哈比只是認為柚子是詞不達意。原來，詞不達意不是他，是自己的閱讀能力有問題。

只是現在，看著柚子和JAVI在RINK上有說有笑，你追我趕的情況，哈比知道柚子是失望透了才會接受另一個JAVI的靠近。

哈比本以為自己可以祝福柚子，就如當他有女友時，柚子祝福他一樣。時間一天一天的過，但哈比卻覺得時間靜止了。看到柚子和JAVI形影不離，連由美媽媽也接受JAVI，每天三人都分享著不同類別的日系午餐。雖然，柚子仍然會在哈比跳4周失敗時，安慰他，但伸出手扶起他的卻是JAVI。柚子的身旁總多出了一個JAVI，但這個JAVI並不是他。

終於有一天，哈比感受到時間流動了。在更衣室中，柚子背靠著牆，JAVI慢慢地靠向柚子。柚子害羞地閉上眼睛，期待著某一個時刻。哈比突然覺得TCC的更衣室比地球更危險，快步衝上前，把JAVI推開，然後伸手把柚子拖走。

JAVI 被推到在衣櫃，柚子聽到「呀!」叫聲，睜開眼卻看到放大了幾倍的哈比。哈比留下一臉驚呆的JAVI，拉著被嚇壞了柚子一直往前衝，推開了TCC的大門，走到俱樂部一條沒人留意的小徑上。

"你不知道危險嗎?" 哈比對著仍然被嚇呆了的柚子吼問。

柚子看著哈比帶點怒氣卻又慌急的表情，無辜地問"戀愛不是會KISS嗎?"

SHIT! 哈比內心叫囂著。他完全忘記Yuzu正在和JAVI談戀愛，KISS是小CASE了。自己卻發瘋了打斷他們。

然而，柚子沒有給哈比時間去解釋，繼續問道"為什麼要阻止我們KISS?"

這一問，也把哈比問呆了。為什麼自己要阻止他們?Yuzu戀愛了不是一件好事嗎?

柚子看著哈比沒回應，感覺到哈比腦中好像一遍空白，深深地吸了一口氣，然後越過哈比離開......

當柚子在哈比身邊走過時，哈比突然覺得心臟被打了一下，然後空了，趕緊拉著柚子的手...

陽光在叢林的間隙中照射到二人身上

柚子轉身回望這位不經不覺已陪伴他4年的西班牙人，問"Javi Fernandez 選手，你喜歡羽生結弦選手嗎?"

哈比凝視著FANS總是形容像星星發亮的眼，那雙眼帶著無畏卻又忐忑不安的眼神。他會心一笑...

END

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
柚子：你還沒回答我呢?

哈比：不是已經回答了嗎?

柚子：這是那門子的回答?! 不要再KISS啦..

哈比：你不是說戀愛不是會KISS嗎?所以，現在應該要KISS啊。

柚子：戀愛也不止KISS，還有別的! (躲)

哈比：對! 戀愛不止KISS的，快打電話給由美媽媽，說你今晚不回家。(興奮)

柚子：為什麼? (呆)

哈比：因為戀愛不止KISS囉，還有更有趣的!(更興奮)

柚子：(傻)不要!!!!!!!! 你在趕進度嗎?

哈比：你不覺得我們拖太久嗎?

柚子：這是我的錯?! (揚眉)

哈比：...不!(垂耳)是我...

柚子：所以囉...(大步走)

哈比：等等我...querido

柚子回頭：去把JAVI搞定，可以考慮一下

哈比：WHAT? 這不是你的責任嗎?撩完就跑

柚子：是我的錯?! (揚眉)

哈比：...不!(垂耳)是我...

柚子：搞定前，我要吃ICE CREAM...(笑)

哈比：一起去買吧..(笑)

P.S. 我好像寫後文比正文還要快..XDDDD

P.P.S. Javi: 有考慮我的感受嗎? (嗚嗚嗚)


	2. English version - Javi vs Habi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you heard that Pooh is in love?"  
> "What? That's great! Finally, Javi pursued pooh? Or Pooh stepped over?"  
> "I don't know. But it should be Javi. Otherwise, Pooh chased Javi a long time ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language, please accept any grammar mistake and my poor English. Thank you.
> 
> p.s. for MinnieRoss

"Have you heard that Pooh is in love?"

"What? That's great! Finally, Javi pursued pooh? Or Pooh stepped over?"

"I don't know. But it should be Javi. Otherwise, Pooh chased Javi a long time ago.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, there was a rumor about Yuzu and Javi fall in love. However, Habi was ignorant about this rumor and said: “Me? No! I am not with Yuzu!”

Everybody looked at stunned Habi and objected “Hey, don’t conceal the truth, all TCC people know that Yuzu comes to here because of you. If he doesn’t like you, what is the reason for it?”

“No~ Yuzu comes to TCC because of my 4S. We are not together!” while Habi was trying to defend, Yuzu was talking with a man and open TCC's main entrance. They changed the skates and stepped on the rink. They seemed not aware of the crowd.

The crowd stood in stunned silence and remembered that more than one man was called Javi. Everyone was gazing at Habi who was not at the rink and regret “That sucks…we think you understand his feelings…”

Habi had never thought about 18-old Yuzu coming to TCC due to him. When Yuzu mentioned “Owning to Javi, I come to Canada for training.”, he believed that Yuzu couldn’t express himself very well rather than the truth. But now he found he was wrong.

While Yuzu and Javi were talking, laughing and playing at the rink, Habi was aware that Yuzu is disappointed by him and accept another Javi.

Habi assumed he could give Yuzu’s blessing, just like Yuzu did when he had a girlfriend. Unfortunately, Habi just felt time stood still and everything around him seemed to stop. He saw Yuzu was always with Javi. Yumi mother welcomed Javi too. Every day, 3 of them shared different Japanese lunch. Although, Yuzu still comforted him when he fell a 4 quad jump. However, the one who gave him a hand was Javi instead of Yuzu now.

Finally, Habi felt time flowing again in a day. In the changing room, Yuzu stood against the wall and Javi was leaning slowly to Yuzu. Yuzu felt shy and closed his eyes, looking forward to a fantastic moment. A thought came to Habi’s mind that changing room was more dangerous than the Earth. He madly rushed towards and deliberately pushed Javi away then dragged Yuzu away from the changing room.

Javi was pushed to the closet and heard a cry “HA!” from Yuzu. When he opened his eyes, he found Habi’s face in front of him. Habi left shocked Javi alone and dragged a frightened Yuzu away from the changing room and ran quickly to a trail where no one noticed it in the club.

“don’t you know it is dangerous?” Habi shouted at Yuzu who was still scared.

Yuzu looked at Havi with an angry and flustered face and asked innocently “kissing between lovers is very common, right?”

“SHIT!” Habi screamed. He totally forgot that Yuzu was in love with Javi now. Thus, kissing was not a big deal but he went crazy to disturb them.

However, Yuzu did not give Habi time to explain and questioned: “Why you stop us?”

Habi was shocked by this question. “Why I have to forbid them to kiss? It is glad to hear Yuzu is in love, isn’t it?

Yuzu couldn't hear any feedback from Habi. He noticed that Gabi seemed to draw a blank. He was disappointed and took a deep breath then passed over Habi.

While Yuzu was passing over Habi, Habi’s heart seemed to be shot and stopped. He quickly grabbed Yuzu’s hand.

The sun shined on them via the gap between thicket.

Yuzu turned back and looked at the Spaniard who had been accompanying with him for 4 years and asked softly “Javi Fernandez athlete, do you like Yuzuru Hanyu athlete?”

When Habi gazed at those sparkling eyes with a bit restless but fearless, he smiles sweetly and warmly.

End

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuzu: Hey! you haven't answered my question!

Habi: I assume you have the answer, haven't you?  

Yuzu:  It ain't the answer. No more kissing, please...

Habi: you just said that kissing between lovers is very common. Thus, it is time to kiss. 

Yuzu: Lovers can do more than a kiss, right? (hidden)

Habi:  Yes! you are right! Please call your mother right now and tell her you won't go home tonight. (Excited)

Yuzu: Why? (innocently & curious) 

Habi: As a lover can do something which is more interesting than a kiss... (titillating) 

Yuzu: (shocked) NO!!!!! Are you in rush? 

Habi: Don't you think we dragged on for too long? (warmly smile)

Yuzu: Is it my fault? (raise his eyebrows)

Habi: ...No! (dear ear) is me...

Yuzu: so...(big stride)

Habi: Wait for me...Querido

Yuzu (turn back): I will consider it if you can explain to Javi. 

Habi: What? That's your responsibility, not mine! 

Yuzu: Is it my fault? (raise his eyebrows)

Habi: ...No! (dear ear) is me...

Yuzu: before that, I want to have ice-cream...

Habi: Let's go together...what flavors do you want? 

p.s. Javi: who really consider my feeling, please?  

**Author's Note:**

> 再一次感謝各位把一篇沒內容且文筆差的文看完! 大感謝~  
> 這算是我第一篇海牛文吧，是小鴨子提到原來TCC不止一個叫Javi時想到的腦洞。  
> 原來Javi是世界版陳小明...


End file.
